


Comfortable, just you and me

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Comfortable [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Hank Anderson, Assumptions, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Love Confessions, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Following the revolution, Connie realizes she has feelings for Hana and tries to figure out if Hana could ever feel the same.





	Comfortable, just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> I've read/seen a few fics that use the Eden Club as a jumping-off point for a sexual relationship between Hank and Connor. I decided to use it as a jumping-off point for a non-sexual relationship between them.
> 
> This is the f/f version. Part 1 is the m/m version.

Things changed after the revolution. That was a given. But even things Connie hadn't expected to change had. She no longer belonged to Cyberlife. And even before the President's decision, she'd been taken off the deviant cases, so the DPD didn't want her. She had nowhere to go. Marcella and the others had offered her a place with them, once they’d established a New Jericho, but Connie had been unsure. Then Hana, who Connie hadn't expected to see again after everything, had asked Connie to meet her outside Chicken Feed and she'd hugged Connie and offered her a place to stay.  
  
Staying with Hana had seemed the easiest option at the time. Connie liked staying at Hana's house. It was cozy. Sumo enjoyed the company, used to being on his own most days while Hana worked. Those first few days, Connie and Sumo would curl up on the couch while Connie watched the news, following the most recent updates on android rights. Marcella and Josie appeared on TV, interviewed on what the revolution meant to them, what it meant for the future, what they hoped to achieve now.  
  
After about a week, Hana came home from work early, grumbling as she stumbled inside and shrugged off her coat. Perkins, sore over losing against androids and being an overall asshole, was after Hana's badge after the whole punching incident. Hana was suspended until further notice.  
  
"It was worth it," Hana said, nudging Sumo over so she could sit on the couch too.  
  
"Hopefully it won't cost you your job," Connie replied.  
  
"It most likely will," Hana said with a shrug. "But… that's on me. That was my choice."  
  
"If there's anything I can do to help… maybe Marcella…"  
  
"No. Honestly, there was only so long that Jessica could protect me. And who knows, maybe this will be good for me, too."  
  
Connie had been unsure, but let the matter drop. she'd only known Hana a week before the revolution, and their partnership hadn't started off on the easiest footing. There was still a lot about Hana that Connie didn't know. Without a job, a mission, an objective, Connie spent most of her days slowly cataloging all the little things she was slowly learning about Hana. Like that after being suspended, Hana still woke up early most mornings. she'd been doing better about actually going to work on time following the revolution. Connie suspected it was because she'd known that there would be fall out for her actions, so she'd been trying to be on her best behavior. And while she still drank, Connie hadn't seen her pass out drunk since the night she'd broken into Hana's house.  
  
There was the Before Hana, who hated androids and drank to deal with her grief from losing her son, and then there was the After Hana, the one who made sure Connie was comfortable and happy. Who offered to take Connie shopping after they'd burned the Cyberlife jacket. (Hana had insisted they burn it, both a symbolic and literal fuck off to Cyberlife.) Who asked Connie's opinion on dinner even though Connie didn't eat. Hana, who asked if Connie would want to go back to work at the DPD, once the laws allowed it. Who seemed hopefully when Connie said yes.  
  
All the little things that added up, that became part of what Connie thought of and felt when she thought of Hana. She should have realized sooner that she had feelings for Hana. But being new to feelings… Connie was willing to cut herself some slack.  
  
It was mid-December. Hana had just come inside from shoveling the front walk, nose and cheeks slightly red from the cold. Connie had made a mug of hot chocolate which Hana accepted graciously. Connie watched her sip at it, both hands cradling the mug for warmth as Hana sat down on the couch with Sumo. Connie felt… it was almost like her thirium pump stuttered a moment as Hana had smiled at her. She placed a hand over her chest as she retreated to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh," she whispered.  
  
She rubbed at her chest as she let the realization roll over her. She had feelings for Hana.  
  
What came next was Connie figuring out what to do about those feelings. And if Hana possibly felt or could feel the same way. While Hana had changed her mind about androids, no longer blaming them for her son's death, and she'd welcomed Connie into her home, it didn't mean she saw Connie as more than a friend. Which… that was okay, too. Connie liked spending time with Hana, whether it was at home watching TV or taking Sumo to the park or hopefully one day again working together. That was good.  
  
Connie didn't even know what type of relationship she wanted. She'd never had the need to think of such a thing. What she knew of relationships she knew from media and what little she knew from Marcella and North. They were happy, in their own way. But that was different, too. They were both androids, they could interface and connect on levels that Connie would never have with Hana.  
  
Connie tried to act normally around Hana while she sorted out her feelings. It was only the occasional slip-up when she'd be sitting analyzing their previous interactions that sometimes Hana would snap her out of it, and Connie would have to lie to cover up what she'd been doing.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Con? You've been acting kind of weird," Hana said, one day while they watched the Gears game. "I mean… more than usual for you."  
  
"Yes, Hana. I'm fine. I'm… think.. analyzing. Having emotions is… different."  
  
"Well, if you need to talk… about anything… I'm here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Connie knew she should to talk to Hana eventually… or she hoped she'd be able to talk to her eventually… but she was trying to sort out her own feelings first. It didn't help that Connie didn't know what she'd even want out of a relationship. She knew what might be expected out of one. What Hana might expect out of one. The single biggest issue Connie faced was the fact that as a prototype meant to hunt down deviants, she hadn't been designed with sex in mind. Most androids weren't. That was saved for the Traci models and special additions owners had been able to previously purchase if they'd so wanted. Connie hadn't needed it. And sure, from what Simone had told her, they were working on the idea of opening stores that catered to androids who wanted replacements and upgrades, so eventually, Connie would be able to upgrade from a standard blank plate to some sort of genitalia. But… she wasn't sure if that was something Hana would even want from Connie.  
  
And yeah, Hana was a red-blooded American woman. She'd had a son. So clearly she'd had sex at some point in her life. But Connie kept thinking about how Hana had seemed at the Eden Club. As though the idea of android sex was… something wrong… something undesirable. She'd been awkward with the Traci that Connie had asked her to rent so she could probe her memory. While Connie had teased Hana into going because it was a sex club, once Hana had realized it was an android one, her opinion had changed.  
  
While Hana had deemed Connie's choice to let the two Tracis go and she'd even seemed conflicted about them actually seeming in love, Connie feared that Hana would never see her as something desirable both from a romantic or sexual standpoint. It was the only thing holding Connie back from actually talking to Hana about how she felt. She was aware that she wasn't handling her feelings for Hana well. She didn't know how she'd handle Hana's rejection. Especially if it was due to Hana seeing androids and sex with an android as something… other.  
  
So Connie did what any other reasonable person with a potentially unrequited crush would do. She bottled it up. Let herself enjoy the time she had with Hana. It would have to be enough.  
  
Of course, that plan of action inevitably failed. Connie thought she was handling things fine. But then one day, while sitting with Hana and watching a movie, she looked at Hana and her heart ached. The more time she spent with Hana, the more her feelings grew. She loved Hana. And it hurt to love her, knowing what she did, that Hana would never see her that way. Without thinking, Connie sighed, long and heartfelt. As soon as she realized what she'd done, Connie put her hands over her mouth and turned away from Hana. But it was too late.  
  
"Connie, what's wrong?" Hana asked, pausing the movie as she shifted to face Connie.  
  
"Nothing, Hana. I'm fine," Connie replied, moving to stand up and retreat somewhere else.  
  
"You're not." Hana put a hand on Connie's arm. "Did… did I do something?"  
  
Connie shook her head as she moved her hands from her mouth to her lap, sitting back down and resigning herself to whatever came next. "No. You didn't do anything."  
  
"But something is wrong."  
  
Connie looked down at her hands, wishing she had her quarter to fiddle with.  
  
"Connie, please talk to me. Even if it's something I did," Hana said.  
  
Connie took a deep breath, her thirium pump thrumming overtime as Connie prepared to tell Hana how she felt.  
  
"I think… no… I know I'm in love with you," she said, still not looking at Hana.  
  
"Oh, Connie."  
  
"And I know you don't feel the same way about me and I don't want to lose your friendship, you're too important to me, Hana, and…" Connie continued, feeling herself getting worked up.  
  
"Hey… Whoa. Backup a second."  
  
Connie took another breath and looked at Hana.  
  
"What do you mean, you know I don't feel the same?" Hana asked.  
  
"Well… when I realized I had feelings for you, I thought about… what type of relationship we might have and I realized at the Eden Club that you were uncomfortable. With android sex. And… I know you'd want a sexual relationship and while I wasn't designed for it, I could eventually get upgrades, but your reactions at the club indicated that…"  
  
"Whoa, okay, hold on. Connie, my reactions at the Eden Club weren't because of android sex. It was because of humanity. The fact that people were more willing to pay to have sex with a machine, something… someone that couldn't actually give consent, then connect with another human being."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Also, we don't have to have sex. Honestly, I don't like sex. Never have. Wasn't until I was nearly thirty that I learned I was probably asexual."  
  
Connie’s LED spun yellow as she quickly looked up asexual and found that many people identified as such, that they did not experience sexual attraction and many others did not engage in sexual activity. Many preferred non-sexual intimacy.  
  
"But… you had a son?" Connie asked, LED flashing yellow with her confusion.  
  
Hana chuckled. "Cole was conceived through IVF. Gene and I both wanted kids and yeah, it cost a little bit extra, but we agreed we'd try it first before attempting the old fashion way because he didn't want me to do anything I wasn't comfortable with."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hana smiled and moved closer to Connie, placing her hand over Connie's.  
  
"What happened after we went to the Eden Club?" she asked.  
  
"You got very drunk," Connie replied.  
  
"Yes, I did. But why?"  
  
Connie thought a moment. "You were upset… about those girls. That they really seemed in love. It… bothered you?"  
  
"No. Well… it more bothered me that deviated androids could not only feel, but have emotions, like love. Before that, we'd been dealing with androids who were showcasing negative emotions. Anger, violence, fear. They were the first ones we encountered that acted out of love."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I spent the last three years of my life trying not to feel anything because the only thing I could feel was pain. I forgot what feeling positive emotions felt like. I never thought I'd be happy again. But you changed that, Connie. I think I love you, too."  
  
Connie smiled, practically beaming at Hana.  
  
"Come here," Hana said, despite the limited space between them on the couch as it was.  
  
Connie scooted closer and leaned into Hana's space.  
  
"I love you, Connie," Hana said, "and I want you to be happy. We don't need to have to sex and you don't have to worry about upgrades unless you want them for you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. I love you, too, Hana."  
  
Hana leaned in and kissed Connie. It was a little awkward, like most first kisses were, but somehow still perfect in its own way.  
  
"I'm sorry I interrupted the movie," Connie said.  
  
"Well, we can still finish it. Stand up for a minute," Hana replied.  
  
Connie did as told and Hana moved to lie down on the couch. Then she pat her tummy and motioned for Connie to lie down. Connie laid down on top of Hana and rested her head against Hana's chest, just under her chin. Hana put her arms around Connie's waist, holding her close.  
  
"I like cuddling," she said, one hand stroking along Connie's back. "We can do a lot of non-sexual things like cuddling."  
  
"I like this," Connie replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
Hana let the movie play again while she and Connie cuddled on the couch. Connie felt happy and safe. She felt foolish for the assumptions she'd made. Weeks of pent of feelings, of feeling sad and heartbroken, could've been resolved if she'd just opened up to Hana sooner. Connie felt silly and a little bit stupid. But none of it mattered. Not when she had Hana. As if sensing her thoughts, Hana pressed a kiss to Connie's forehead. Connie sighed contentedly and relax against Hana. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
